Sennin
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ciertos encuentros previos podrían provocar un gran cambio a futuro, un ejemplo seria la posibilidad de encuentro entre Fukasaku y Naruto mucho antes. ¿Que podría más desencadenar? Naruto/Hana/? [Cancelado]
1. Prologo

**-Sennin-**

**Prologo:**

No era fácil observar a todos los niños marcharse, ni menos alejarse de él por la voluntad de sus padres. Si, claro, había niños como Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru que jugaban con él, pero al momento de la llegada de sus padres se marchaban con un simple adiós. Solo hace un mes que el Hokage le saco del orfanato para vivir solo. Nunca entendió el enojo del anciano por esa gente, es verdad que comía menos que los demás y no le permitían ir a las entrevistas de adopción, pero siempre había tenido ese trato y a nadie le había sorprendido, ¿Por qué él se enojaría?

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado a los pies de una resbaladera observando el atardecer. Siempre se iba en cuanto el sol se metiera, sin importar que estuviera solo en el parque, no es como si alguien le estuviera esperando en casa. El sol llevaba su mitad oculta cuanto tuvo una inesperada interrupción.

Los arbustos que estaban próximos a la resbaladera comenzaron a moverse, lo que llamo la atención del rubio. Precavido, Naruto se puso en pie y espero, solo que nada le preparo para lo que iba suceder a continuación. Tres cachorros saltaron hacia él derribándolo, y comenzando un jugueteo entre ellos.

"¡Les dije que no se alejaran! ¿Por qué no me escuchan?" Gruño una voz viniendo de la misma dirección en que llegaron los tres cachorros, pero Naruto no pudo prestarle atención, los perros continuaban jugando sobre él. "¿Eh?"

"¿Tu eres… ¡Ack! ¡No lamas ahí, haces cosquillas! …la dueña de estos cachorros?" Pregunto el rubio tratando de sacar los perros de encima suyo. Pareció que la muchacha hizo un gesto, o algo similar, porque el trio de animales se alejó inmediatamente, regresando ante la desconocida. "Gracias, son cachorros pero son muy fuertes."

"Es extraño, según mi madre los cachorros Inuzuka siempre desconfían de los extraños, incluso si son de la misma aldea." La muchacha se acercó al rubio y le ayudo a levantarse. "Lamento sobre eso, me los acaban de entregar. Mi nombre es Inuzuka Hana, entrare a la academia dentro de poco."

Aceptando la mano de ayuda, Naruto se puso en pie. "¡Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage'ttebayo!" Contesto el rubio como siempre lo había hecho.

La muchacha se rio ante el grito de confianza. "¿Hokage? ¿No crees que es un sueño un poco grande para un enano como tu?"

"¡Tengo seis años! Voy a crecer y dentro de unos años me convertiré en ninja´ttebayo." Continuo un tanto molesto.

"Yo tengo nueve y entrare dentro de poco a la academia ninja, a ti aun falta bastante." Insistió Hana con un poco de aire de superioridad.

"¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Le pediré a Jiji que me haga entrar a la academia antes de tiempo y terminare antes que tu'ttebayo!" Respondió el rubio en un intento de desafío vacío. El rubio estaba consiente de que el Hokage no le dejaría entrar. Él ya lo había intentado y fallado, bajo el argumento de que aun era muy joven. "¡Además, ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que una niñita este caminando por la calle?"

"¡Mi madre me dio permiso para vincularme con los Hermanos Haimaru!" Grito en consecuencia, finalmente esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha. "Después de todo debo entrenarlos bien para que cuando entre a la academia _dentro de unos meses_ estén en buen estado." Se encargo de resaltar esas palabras con malicia, causando el efecto deseado de provocación en el rubio. Mientras la lucha entre los dos niños comenzaba los tres cachorros entre ambos simplemente observaban sentados, moviendo sus cabezas en sincronización, de izquierda a derecha, a ritmo en el que ambos discutían y argumentaban; dicha discusión se veía bastante interesante. Sin saber que eran los primeros en ver el desarrollo de una nueva amistad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Siete años más tarde~_

"Es el destino, es lo que te marca de nacimiento. Es el destino que decide que eres un perdedor." Fueron las dolientes palabras de Hyuga Neji antes de que el rubio saliera corriendo de la academia. Por segunda vez había fallado su examinación Genin, y esto significaba solo una cosa: otro año más en la academia.

"_Y esto es peor, Sasuke-teme esta en esa clase._" Pensó amargamente. Mientras que un año sin Neji sonaba increíblemente bien, el único miembro Uchiha del pueblo era solo otro equivalente a Neji. Por otro lado iba a extrañar a Lee, por alguna razón él también había pasado el examen y mientras se sentía bien por ello, también pensaba en la injusticia de aquello. Al igual que Naruto, Lee no podía usar Jutsu. ¿Cómo pudo aprobar? Por lo menos él podría hacer Henge y Kawarimi.

Soltando un suspiro Naruto observo desde su habitual columpio a todos los graduados ser felicitados por sus padres. Era tan solo echar sal a la herida, como si no fuera suficiente no aprobar, tampoco tenia alguien que lo esperara en casa. Frustrado y evitando seguir viendo aquella escena el rubio se fue sin saber que estaba siendo observado por uno de sus profesores.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Cuál de las dos es?_" Pensaba exaltado el rubio. Su _Orioke no Jutsu_ había noqueado al Hokage momentáneamente, pero tenía un dilema frente a sus ojos. Mizuki le había pedido como prueba robar el Pergamino Prohibido de la aldea para que aprendiera uno de los Jutsu que contenía y de esa manera poder graduarse. El problema estaba en que había dos pergaminos bastante grandes. "¿Cuál de los dos?" Exasperado y notando un leve quejido del Hokage se apresuró en tomar ambos para salir por la ventana.

En unos minutos estaba en el bosque, el lugar perfecto donde podría aprender un jutsu del pergamino. "¿Cuál de los dos?" se dijo observando a ambos. En verdad eran diferentes pero sus tamaños eran similares. Se decidió por el de la izquierda, revelando varias técnicas. Finalmente se decidió por una al azar. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Leyó en voz baja notando que tenía incluso una variante. "**Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Casi son los mismos sellos de mano. ¡Esto será pan comido'ttebayo!"

Una vez memorizado los sellos tardo media hora en completar la técnica a su gran sorpresa. En verdad se había agotado, pero una vez dominado era mucho más simple que el Bunshin no Jutsu que le enseñaron en la academia. Estaba muy feliz.

"Pero… ¿Y si este no es el pergamino? Tal vez sea el otro… aprenderé uno de cada uno para estar seguro." Naruto, que ni siquiera había revisado el otro, lo abrió por primera vez. Lo primero que encontró fue el kanji de un nombre y parecía estar escrito con sangre. "Aquí dice… Sa-ru-to-bi Hi-ru-zen." Deletreó con lentitud. "¿El nombre de Hokage-jiji?" se dijo sorprendido. Extendió un poco más el pergamino para encontrar lo que decía al inicio.

"Contrato de Invocación de Monos. ¡Ah! Recuerdo que el anciano pode invocar monos…" grito impactado con su descubrimiento. Inmediatamente leyó unos sellos escritos bajo esto, los cuales indicaban la técnica de invocación. "Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Carnero." Estaba tan emocionado al aprender el modo de hacer el jutsu que ni siquiera se detuvo a leer el resto, ni de como había que firmar el contrato primero con sangre. Tan solo cerró el pergamino y junto al otro lo amarro a su espalda. "¡Aquí vamos! **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A penas la mano había tocado el piso Naruto desapareció en un cumulo de humo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gamakichi era un sapo sencillo. Su sueño era ser tan poderoso como su padre, Gamabunta. Pero faltaban años para ello, incluso necesitaría experiencia para serlo. Por eso es que se veía tan lejos con solo un invocador: Jiraiya. Anteriormente escucho relatos de su padre sobre otro invocador, el aprendiz de Jiraiya: Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Lamentablemente a su infortunio había muerto incluso antes de que Gamakichi naciera.

Suspirando el sapo rojo vestido con una pequeña chaqueta azul continuo su paseo matutino cuando en pleno bosque se encontró un niño. El sapo estaba sorprendido de encontrar un humano por estos lugares, ninguno podía atravesar la barrera de genjutsu, salvo por los que hubieran firmado el contrato. Solo quedaba una solución: aquel muchacho había realizado el jutsu de invocación sin firmar contrato, demostrando tener afinidad con los sapos.

"¡Hey, niño!" grito Gamakichi.

El rubio mantenía una mirada atontada al ver sus alrededores tan cambiados. Se veía como una selva o bosque bastante exótico, nada parecido a Konohagakure no Sato. "¿Eh? Tu no pareces ser un mono." Dijo el rubio. "Espera… ¿Estas hablando?"

"¿Cómo que un mono? ¡Soy un sapo! ¡Y por supuesto que estoy hablando!" Se quejo Gamakichi ante tanta ignorancia acumulada por el rubio.

"Eso puedo verlo'ttebayo…" gruño Naruto, aunque pronto formo una expresión de frustración y comenzó a hablar en voz alta para si mismo. "Pensé que había realizado los sellos bien. El pergamino decía que lograría convocar monos…"

"Mm… ¿No firmaste el contrato antes de intentar invocar, cierto?" pregunto Gamakichi interrumpiendo el monologo del rubio.

"¿Firmar?" Repitió Naruto sorprendido.

"Si, para invocar un animal primero necesitas firmar su contrato correspondiente con tu sangre. Si no has firmado un contrato antes entonces al realizar el jutsu este te enviara a la zona de invocación con la que tengas afinidad, que es donde estas en este momento. Monte Myobokuzan, el hogar de todos los sapos invocados." Explico con detalle el pequeño sapo rojo.

"Entonces por eso estaba el nombre de Jiji escrito con sangre…" Murmuro intrigado. "Espera…" Interrumpió a si mismo su dialogo interno recordando cierta palabra que uso el sapo. "¿Afinidad?"

"Diferentes tipos de humanos trabajan mejor con ciertos animales que otros. Tal parece que tu posees afinidad con nosotros, eso es mejor que firmar el contrato de un mono, ¿No te parece?" dijo alegremente el pequeño. "Pero antes de firmar nuestro contrato te llevare con nuestro líder, sígueme." Decidiendo no contradecir al pequeño individuo, Naruto le siguió atreves del bosque nocturno. Poseía flora bastante extraña, como grandes ojos de tamaños de un árbol.

En unos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía la casa central. "¡Fukasaku-oji-sama!" grito el sapo al interior de la casa.

No tardo en responder. "Voy, voy… mis huesos no son tan fuertes como lo eran antes." Se quejaba la voz. Bajando por unas escaleras se revelo un pequeño sapo verde y anciano, con barba y cejas blancas, vestido con una capa gris bastante gastada. "Kichi-chan… ¿Eh?" En efecto, lo primero visto por el anciano fue al sapo rojo, pero su expresión cambio al ver al humano tan desconocido como familiar. "¿A quien traes ahí?"

"Este niño demostró tener afinidad con los sapos, lo encontré en el camino. Tal parece que quería invocar monos." Explico un tanto divertido y sacando un gruñido de Naruto.

"Mmh… ¿Nombre?" Fukasaku tenía sus sospechas, pero antes que nada debía comprobar.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto, Futuro Hokage!" grito con fuerza, pero su gran grito llego a un abrupto final al recordar algo importante. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Gamakichi." Se presento el sapo anteriormente conocido.

"Soy Fukasaku, uno de los dos sabios del Monte Myobokuzan." Se presento el segundo sapo más anciano, considerando la presentación del rubio con una sonrisa sincera. "_La actitud de su madre y la voluntad de su padre, no hay duda, es su hijo._" Solo con escucharlo toda duda fue aclarada, pero antes debía asegurarse.

El sabio cerró sus ojos canalizando sus sentidos de sabio para leer el interior del muchacho, o más específicamente, su red de chakra. Se sorprendió al notar la enorme cantidad que poseía, incluyendo el notable _descontrol _sobre él. Pero lo más importante era la densidad de su Chakra, un tipo similar solo había sentido dos veces: la primera fue Uzumaki Mito, la segunda fue, la ya entendida madre del muchacho, Uzumaki Kushina. Eso significaba que potencialmente el muchacho podría desarrollar el mismo Kekkei Genkai que sus antecesoras Jinchuriki.

"Bien, muchacho. Tienes una actitud fuerte, te dejare firmar el contrato." Tanto el rubio como el sapo pequeño abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

"¡Yatta!" Grito Naruto con optimismo.

"¿Qué?" Acompaño al rubio Gamakichi con un grito. "Pe-pero acaba de llegar, ¿No lo vas a evaluar o algo? Solo hay un humano capaz de convocarnos, ¿no crees que se lo dejas muy fácil?" cuestionaba rápidamente, pero el sapo anciano seguía sonriendo. Pareció que realizo un gesto que Naruto no capto porque en segundos otro sapo mucho más grande apareció.

"Naruto-chan, él es Gama, custodio del pergamino de convocación." Entendiendo a lo que el sapo sabio trataba de decir, el otro de tamaño superior revelo su lengua sacando desde el interior de su boca el pergamino. Mientras que resultaba asqueroso, era sorprendente que estuviera sin saliva. Fukasaku lo extendió y lo mostro al rubio. "Debes firmar con tu sangre justo aquí." Señalo el anciano junto otros dos nombres. Naruto tomo la oportunidad de leerlos.

"Ji-ra-iya… ...Na-mi-ka-ze Mi-na-to…" Naruto paro sus pistas cuando repetía ese nombre una y otra vez. "Por alguna razón se me hace familiar." Menciono en voz alta, causando otra risa de Fukasaku.

"Por supuesto que se te es familiar, él era el _Yondaime Hokage_ después de todo." Informo a la sorpresa absoluta del rubio. "Jiraiya era su sensei, uno de los _Densetsu no Sannin_." La mirada de sorpresa del rubio era inestimable. Estaba firmando el mismo contrato de convocación que el Cuarto Hokage, nombrado como el ninja más fuerte en Konoha. Esto le dejaba un paso más cerca a su sueño. Al terminar de firmarlo, inmediatamente le fue arrebatado por la lengua de Gama, regresando a su boca.

"Ya que esta todo listo, ya esta siendo hora de que regreses a Konoha." Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, desapareció en un cumulo de humo. "Gamakichi-chan, avísale a Ma-chan que debo hablar con el Hokage. Que no se preocupe." El sabio sapo fue el segundo en desaparecer en un cumulo de humo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el joven sapo fue al interior de la casa con el propósito de realizar el pedido. "_Tal vez con ese rubio finalmente las cosas serán más interesantes_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuzuka Hana era uno de los miembros líderes a cargo del Grupo de Rastreo de Konoha. Siendo ascendida recientemente a Chunin le dieron la oportunidad de realizar misiones por si sola en conjunto a sus canes: los hermanos Haimaru. Lamentablemente esta misión no era algo para disfrutar, después de todo el pedido era rastrear a Uzumaki Naruto, quien había robado el Pergamino Prohibido. Ella sabia que el rubio jamás haría algo similar, no sin una razón.

Los perros pararon su rastreo olfateando sus alrededores, la propia Hana confirmo sus sospechas con su olfato desarrollado. "_El rastro de Naruto termina aquí_." Pensó parada sobre una rama, observando el suelo. "_La única forma que un rastro termine, es cubrirlo, borrarlo, pero no huelo indicios de algún limpiador, tampoco hay agua para cubrir el rastro. La ultima alternativa seria un Justu tiempo-espacial, ¿Quién seria capaz de realizar uno?_" Sorpresivamente, en el mismo lugar donde se terminaba el rastro, un cumulo de humo apareció revelando a Naruto.

Aturdido, Naruto pestañaba severamente notando el drástico cambio a sus alrededores. Estaba de vuelta en el bosque, exactamente en el mismo lugar de donde había desaparecido. Con una sonrisa busco a sus alrededores. "_Ahora a localizar a Mizuki-sensei para que me di mi promoción a Genin._" Pensaba con optimismo.

"¡Naruto!" El grito saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, notando que frente a él aterrizaba Hana. "¡Regresa el pergamino, aun estas a tiempo!"

"¿A tiempo? ¿Había un tiempo limite?" pregunto horrorizado. "Pero Mizuki-sensei dijo que debía aprender el jutsu para graduarme antes de que él me encontrara, y aun no llega." Trato de explicarse, pero la expresión de sorpresa, y alivio parcial, hicieron dudar al rubio. "¿Qué ocurre Hana-chan?"

"¡Finalmente apareces, Naruto!" A unos pasos de distancia y a espaldas del no-graduado aterrizo Mizuki. "Entrégame el pergamino."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al mismo tiempo Iruka llegaba a la oficina del Hokage.

"_Naruto, ¿Por qué?_" Pensaba amargamente el instructor de academia. Era triste que Naruto no hubiera aprobado, pero no era culpa suya que no hubiera aprobado. Le dolía que hubiera recurrido a esto e incluso había estado buscándole incansablemente para obtener respuestas, y tal vez una posibilidad de hacerle entrar en razón. El rubio no era una mala persona, tan solo sufrió mucho ante la ignorancia de los aldeanos. Fue odiado e ignorado al punto de querer llamar la atención. Iruka lo sabía desde primera instancia, ya que él mismo sufrió un pasado similar. Gracias a eso logro entablar con el rubio cierta amistad, en ocasiones le sacaría a comer ramen o charlarían.

"Hokage-sama, he revisado en todas partes del pueblo y hasta ahora no he tenido indicios de su ubicación. Por un momento pensé seguir su rastro, pero en algún momento pareció como si se desvaneciera." Explico el Chunin. "Deme algo más de tiempo y lograre…"

_**¡Poof!**_

En un cumulo de humo se materializo un sapo anciano sobre el escritorio del Hokage. En unos segundos el ser diminuto se encontró cara a cara con el dueño de la oficina. "Hiruzen-chan, veo que el tiempo no perdona." Comento el ser verde divertido al ver la vejez del líder.

"Fukasaku-sama, en verdad ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Siempre es un honor su visita en la aldea y en mi oficina, pero temo que estamos en una situación bastante problemática." Se explico cortésmente el anciano Hokage. "¿Podría esperar unos minutos a que..."

"Por casualidad esta situación, ¿No tendrá que ver con Naruto-chan?" Pregunto el Sabio Sapo sorprendiendo a los dos individuos presentes. "Ese muchacho se traslado al Monte Myobokuzan gracias al primer intento de Jutsu de Convocación, demostrando su afinidad latente para con los sapos."

"¿**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**? ¿Naruto llego ahí? Entiendo que se llevo igualmente el pergamino de convocación de monos, ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí?" Dijo confuso el anciano líder.

"Tal parece que Naruto-chan tiene la imprudencia de cierta persona que ambos conocemos. Realizo el jutsu sin haber firmado el contrato previamente." Explico divertido, lo que ocasionó una respuesta similar en el Hokage, aunque también un cierto alivio.

"Me alegra, Enma no hubiera logrado controlar al muchacho. Entonces, ¿se encuentra en Myobokuzan?" Pregunto una vez más con su paradero desconocido.

"No…" Fukasaku tomo sobre la mesa la bola de cristal que usaba el Hokage en un intento de localizar al rubio con dicho objeto. El sabio sapo controlo el instrumento con gran habilidad, en tan solo unos segundos hizo aparecer en la bola de cristal el paradero del rubio. "…regreso hace unos minutos al mismo lugar donde realizo el jutsu. Fuera de eso, no entiendo lo que esta pasando." En la esfera se mostraba a Naruto, Hana y una persona que causo cierto impacto en el Chunin presente.

"¡Mizuki!" grito el instructor de academia. "¿Qué es lo que hace ahí?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Entonces Mizuki engaño a Naruto!_" Concluyo enfadada Hana. "¡No lo escuches, Naruto! Mizuki planeo todo esto. En estos momentos todo el pueblo te esta buscando bajo la creencia de que eres un traidor. Mizuki quiere robar el pergamino e inculparte por sus crímenes." Explico rápidamente al rubio. "Regresa el pergamino."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren decir?" Mencionaba aturdido. "_¿Mizuki-sensei hizo esto? Pe-pero, él dijo que lograría ser Genin si aprobaba esto._" Pensaba tratando de reorganizar sus ideas. Ambas eran personas que él confiaba plenamente, que su propio instructor le fuera a engañar sonaba ridículo. Naruto enfoco su vista en el ninja masculino, quien mostraba una versión cínica y perversa de una sonrisa. "¿Mizuki-sensei?" Pregunto en busca de alguna confirmación o defensa.

"¿En serio le vas a creer? ¿Considerando lo que en verdad piensa de ti? ¿Lo que todo este pueblo piensa de ti?" Pregunto un tanto divertido, de una forma no sincera.

Por otro lado, Hana noto a que se refería y su mente salto al instante. "¡Mizuki! ¡Detente en este instante! ¡Sabes que es un secreto de Clase-S! ¡Esta prohibido!" grito asustada. No tenia idea de que haría el rubio si se enterara. No en una situación como esta.

"¿Lo vez? Mírala, ella como el resto del mundo se burlan a tus espaldas ocultando lo que en verdad eres." Agrego profundizando su sonrisa.

"¡Mizuki, no!"

"Es la razón por la que todos te odian: las miradas, la soledad, el trato. Todo se resume trece años atrás, al ataque del Kyubi no Yoko. Nuestro querido Yondaime Hokage…" Escupió con cinismo y odio ese nombre. "…no derroto al Kyubi, lo sello dentro de un niño desafortunado que escogió nacer ese día. Un mocoso sin padres o familia… tu." Finalizo casi sádicamente, su mirada que vibraba con locura y maldad revelaba la turbia verdad. "No eres más que un demonio, es lo que todos ven, lo que Hana ve, hasta tu queridísimo Iruka-sensei ve." El Chunin traidor se llevo la mano a su espalda tomando su Shuriken Gigante. "Con eso en cuenta, le haré un favor al pueblo eliminando al demonio."

Naruto se mantenía en pie, pero no gracias a su fuerza. En este instante su vida pasaba ante sus ojos sin tomar en cuenta las acción de Mizuki, mientras todo tomaba sentido: las miradas, el trato, el odio; todo el entendimiento de su vida fue completo. "_Soy un demonio, tengo que serlo… en mi interior esta… esa bestia esperando salir, esperando para destruir todo._" El miedo y las palabras de Mizuki hicieron que aceptara lo que venia a continuación, observando como lanzaba el Shuriken en su dirección.

"¡Muere demonio!"

Naruto cerró los ojos.

El golpe nunca llego, el rubio fue derribado por otro cuerpo mientras sentía varios ladridos. Pensando en ello abrió los ojos al no sentir dolor. Hana estaba sobre el con el Shuriken enterrado en su espalda, se le veía dolida y sus ojos mostraban lagrimas al toparse con los suyos.

"No es verdad, nada de lo que dijo Mizuki es verdad." Confeso Hana sobre el rubio, mirándolo atentamente con una sonrisa. "Supe la verdad cuando me ascendieron a Chunin, era una de las cosas importantes que estaban dentro de nuestras responsabilidades, igualmente era un deber del Hokage al ser cercana a ti." Naruto no cerró los ojos, incluso sus lágrimas caían para que se mezclaran con las propias. "Desde antes de considere como mi mejor amigo. Fue gracias a los Hermanos Haimaru que te encontré, y ellos no se acercarían a un demonio. Confió en su juicio."

"Desde que te conocí admire tu determinación para no rendirte nunca, aun cuando ibas mal en la academia o presenciaba el odio de los aldeanos. Pero cuando el Hokage me dijo de tu condición, esto no solo no cambio. Mi admiración por ti aumento, estaba… estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu mejor amiga, de verte avanzar aun cuando tienes todo encontrar tuya." Hana recordaba todos esos momentos juntos, ya sea paseando o entrenando con los Hermanos Haimaru, viendo películas en el lugar de Naruto o comiendo ramen. Momentos que tan solo afirmaban la creencia de Hana. "Tu haces que yo me esfuerce más, gracias a ti logre ser un veterinario y Chunin. Porque viéndote a ti, solo me hace querer tener la misma determinación que tu. Por eso… mi mejor amigo… jamás has sido un demonio." Concluyo Hana sonriendo sinceramente y Naruto no tuvo otra opción que creerle, no podía negarse a esa sonrisa sincera.

"¿Le proteges? ¿Aun sabiendo en verdad le proteges? ¿A esa cosa?" Gruño el Chunin traidor, aunque se volvió una risa casi depravada o desquiciada. "Bien, bien, si ese es el caso, acabare con el demonio y la perra del demonio."

Mizuki lanzo un grupo de Kunai contra ambos, pero el rubio logro bloquearlo con un propio, dándole el tiempo de sacar el Shuriken Gigante de la derribada Hana. El trio canino gruñía con fuerza ante la presencia del enemigo. "No se preocupen, yo les protegeré, a ustedes y a Hana." Confirmo el rubio con el Shuriken en sus manos. Se lo lanzo a Mizuki, pero este lo evadió como si se tratara de una broma. "¡No tocaras a Hana-chan!"

"¿Detenerme? ¿Tu? ¿El chiste de la academia? Solo necesitaría un golpe para vencerte." Respondió con burla y gracia.

"Cada golpe que me des te lo regresare multiplicado por mil…" Naruto comenzó unos sellos de mano. "**¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Inmediatamente aparecieron una cantidad inimaginable de replicas del rubio a la sorpresa de todos. Estaban en todas partes, tierra y arboles, cubriendo todo de naranja y azul. No se podían contar, tal vez en verdad había mil de ellos.

"_Imposible, Naruto jamás logro hacer el __**Bunshin no Jutsu**__ antes…_" Hana observo los pies del rubio que estaban doblando la hierba en donde estaban de pie. "_…son… …solidos._" Incluso los perros se sentían abrumados al sentir tal cantidad de chakra utilizado. "_Naruto-kun… eres asombroso._" La joven del clan Inuzuka jamás había visto tanto naranja en toda su vida.

"¡No volverás a tocar a mi Hana-chan… o a cualquier otra persona importante para mi!" Grito cuando todos se lanzaron contra el Chunin traidor. El grito de Mizuki pudo ser oído por todo el bosque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El espectáculo fue visto por las tres personas en la oficina.

"Semejante determinación no la he visto hace tiempo." Comento Fukasaku divertido a los otros dos. "Es por eso que estoy aquí." Aclaro a los presentes. "Cuando estuvo en Myobokuzan pude echar un vistazo rápido a su red de chakra y note que tiene una gran cantidad y densidad."

Hiruzen noto inmediatamente a lo que el sapo se refería, Iruka no lo noto. "¿Densidad?"

"Un raro Kekkei Genkai único y escaso en los Uzumaki, la capacidad de darle resistencia física al Chakra. Un ejemplo son las Cadenas de Chakra de Kushina Uzumaki tan resistentes como para sostener al Kyubi no Yoko sin romperse." Explico el Sapo, pero no era el fin de la explicación. "Dentro de lo escaso es más común que lo desarrollaran las mujeres Uzumaki debido a la capacidad natural de la mujer de tener mejor control de chakra. Es una habilidad difícil de controlar ya que se requiere un dominio extremo en la Manipulación de la Forma."

"Pero Naruto posee un terrible control." Refuto Iruka.

"Eso lo se, lo note al momento de sentirlo en su interior. Puedo darle un control aproximado si le entreno en el Monte Myobokuzan. Los sapos necesitamos dominar nuestra energía interior para dominar la energía exterior. Si es posible, debería necesitar un año para tener resultados, de lo contrario le regresare." Fue la petición del sabio.

"¿Un año? Naruto aun no aprueba oficialmente, ni siquiera es un Genin." Refuto Iruka.

"Eso lo hace aun mejor. Déjenme tomar el entrenamiento de Naruto-chan por el siguiente año y les aseguro que le convertiré un Genin hecho y derecho." Sugirió adicionalmente. Iruka quedo estupefacto. "¿Qué piensas sobre esto, Hiruzen-chan?"

"Creo que seria una oportunidad única que no deberíamos desaprovechar." Sonrió el Hokage.

"Pero la academia…"

"…carece de los ejercicios de chakra para que Naruto pueda desarrollarse correctamente. Sus grandes reservas hacen que los ejercicios destinados a los niños, que naturalmente tienen muy poco chakra, sean totalmente ineficaces. Esa es la razón por la que le cuesta usar tanto los jutsu." Interrumpió el Hokage. "Muy bien, Naruto se marchara apenas…."

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe revelando tanto a Hana como a Naruto tras de ella. Se veía apenado con ambos pergaminos sobre su hombro. "Inuzuka Hana ha cumplido con su misión, localice a Naruto cuando…"

"Lo sabemos Hana-san, hemos visto todo incluso la traición de Mizuki." Relato Hiruzen, cosa que saco un gesto amargo de la cara de Iruka. Mizuki fue su mejor amigo, que traicionara su pueblo y, lo que es peor, la confianza de su propio estudiante era una falta garrafal. "También conocemos sobre la revelación de su estado a Naruto." La mirada abatida era todo lo que necesitaba Hiruzen para entender sus pensamientos. "Sabes que no eres un demonio Naruto, yo lo se; y tanto los ninjas de Konoha como Iruka lo saben. Por lo que a mi respecta eres un héroe para todos nosotros." Aclaro el Hokage al rubio, la mirada de este se ilumino. "Si no se te dijo fue para darte un poco de protección, al igual que no se le dijo a la generación más joven."

Naruto simplemente asintió en entendimiento.

"Ahora, al siguiente asunto. Naruto, Fukasaku-sama quiere invitarte a entrenar bajo su tutela por el siguiente año, solo si estas dispuesto." Indico el Hokage, mucho a la sorpresa del rubio dicho sapo estaba presente sobre el escritorio del Sandaime.

"¿Entrenar con Gama-jiji por un año?" pregunto sorprendido.

"¡Naruto, ten más respeto!" Grito Iruka. "Perdónelo Fukasaku-sama." Reverencio levemente.

"No hay problema, me recuerda a Jiraiya-chan en su juventud." Anuncio divertido. "Entonces, Naruto, ¿Qué decides? Ten en cuenta que no estarás en Konoha y no regresaras hasta dentro de un año." Ese comentario adicional hizo flaquear la determinación del rubio.

"¿Fuera de Konoha?" Naruto entendió que se refería al Monte Myobokuzan. Habían tantos peros: Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji y lo más importante, Hana. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la primera y ultima en su pensamiento, su mejor amiga. Ella mostraba una indirecta de pena, pero también orgullo. "¿Hana-chan?"

"Debes hacerlo, tienes una oportunidad que cualquiera soñaría y estarás más cerca de convertirte en Hokage, ¿No es ese tu sueño?" El dialogo casi hizo llorar a rubio. "No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver dentro de un año."

"¿Prometes no olvidarme?" Casi sonó a una suplica, Hana rio ante aquello.

"Idiota." Hana golpeo levemente la cabeza del rubio. "Hemos sido amigos por los últimos siete años, un año lejos no será nada."

"Si ese es el caso, entonces acepto'ttebayo." Afirmo con fuerza. Fukasaku, Hiruzen e Iruka sonrieron.

El sapo anciano realizo los preparativos inmediatamente, realizando un contrato de invocación inverso con el rubio. Pareció que esta parte fue bastante acelerada puesto que pasaron muchas cosas en escasos minuto, e incluso fueron por sus cosas a su lugar. En lo que pareció un pestañeo ya estaban de vuelta en la oficina del Hokage con todos los preparativos listos. Naruto llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando sobre su hombro. Cada uno le despidió cortésmente, partiendo por Hiruzen, luego Iruka y finalmente…

Hana abrazo a Naruto fuertemente sin importar la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. "Se fuerte Naruto y vuélvete más aun. No olvides comer tus vegetales y no comer demasiado ramen." El rubio no tuvo tiempo reflexionar al sentir algo tibio sobre su mejilla derecha. Hana le había besado. Con un leve tinte de sonrojo en sus mejillas Hana dijo las últimas palabras que el rubio, completamente sonrojado, escucharía. "Vuelve a mi, por favor Naruto-kun."

El rubio se soltó, mucho a su desgano, del abrazo y afirmo solemnemente. Recordando la sonrisa de Hana por lo que restaría del año, Naruto desapareció en un cumulo de humo junto a Fukasaku. Abandonando a los tres ninjas en la oficina en un silencio. Pareció que dicho silencio duro más de lo esperado, porque Hana alzo su cabeza encontrando con las miradas desviadas de Hiruzen e incluso Iruka. Pareció que la joven del clan Inuzuka capto el mensaje. Comenzó a balbucear palabras nerviosamente y decidiendo que hizo el ridículo lo suficiente salió de la oficina, a la risa de los dos shinobi aun en el interior.

Tan solo hizo falta salir para recordar algo que dijo el rubio durante su encuentro con Mizuki.

"_¡No volverás a tocar a mi Hana-chan… o a cualquier otra persona importante para mi!"_

Hana se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba. "_¿Mi Hana-chan? ¿Lo habrá dicho por accidente o por intención?_" pensó notablemente curiosa. "_Bien, en un año tal vez…_" Sonriendo con aquella idea en mente se alejó de la oficina junto a los Hermanos Haimaru que esperaban afuera. "_…supongo que solo me queda esperar._"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Con anterioridad, en Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha mencione que se iba a concentrar en mujeres más maduras, mientras que otra idea se iba a enfocar en las mas jovenes. Esta es la respuesta, por ahora aseguro a Hana y a dos mas: Shizuka (Aparece durante uno de los capitulos recientes de Naruto Shippuden, la ame desde que la vi) y Samui. Con esto deja dos posibles espacios abiertos: ¿Quienes? No se, aun estoy meditandolo, se ve dificil.**

**Como ya pudieron notar en este fanfic Naruto tendra el Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki. Me entuciasmo aquella idea al ver los "Brazos de Chakra" del Kyubi, las Cadenas de Kushina y en especial la pelicula "Linterna Verde". Obviamente sera a un grado mucho menor que el anillo de linterna, los brazos de chakra o las cadenas, ya que a nuestro rubio le costara bastante. Alrededor del Shippuden podra usar cadenas o algo mas complejo, al principio sera algo mucho mas tozco pero apropiado.**

**¡Comentarios!  
>Ya se viene un nuevo cap de Destierro<br>¡Esten atentos!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Sennin-  
><strong>**Capitulo 1: El año del sapo**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dedicado a Samurai Jack_

"_¿Puedes volar?"  
><em>"_No, saltar bien."_

__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Había pasado la primera noche de sueño en Myobokuzan sin problemas. Naruto nunca tuvo comodidades mayores y ciertamente había dormido como un tronco luego de la cantidad de sucesos del día anterior. Pero los problemas surgieron tan rápido como amaneció y presencio el desayuno de la esposa de Fukasaku: Shima. Solo bastaron unos minutos para detestar completamente este lugar, o específicamente la cocina de Shima. Insectos, lombrices y variedades de _cosas_ que no tenía la intención de averiguar su procedencia. Esta era la dieta a la que tendría que adherirse por un año completo.

Y cuando creía que no podía ponerse peor… pues todo el mundo sabe que sucede cuando alguien llega a esa especifica oración. Es una oración cercanamente unida a la famosa Ley de Murphy, si algo puede salir mal, aunque sea remota la posibilidad, va a salir mal.

Era de mañana y era sorprendente lo mucho que podía cambiar el paisaje con una variación de luz. Ayer había estado aquí de noche, por lo que la extraña flora presente no se podía apreciar en su totalidad. Eran hojas gigantescas, fácilmente de igual o mayor tamaño a los arboles de Konoha. Naruto también noto que este era un valle rodeado por montañas notablemente agudas, incluso el cielo tomaba una tonalidad diferente de color. Sumado a esto, no ayudaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que Naruto salía de Konoha, por lo tanto era bastante impresionable a cualquier ambiente desconocido.

Al bajar las escaleras de la extraña construcción donde se hospedaba junto a Shima y Fukasaku, Naruto se encontró rápidamente rodeado por un sinfín de sapos, de toda clase, tamaños y colores formando un perímetro circular a su alrededor. Fukasaku fue el primero en acercarse.

"Naruto-chan, ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento. Sera muy difícil y ya no hay vuelta atrás." Naruto miro a Fukasaku un tanto espantado. Por el escaso día de conocerlo, le noto como un sapo bastante relajado, alegre y amistoso; y ahora fue la primera vez que le vio hablar tan seriamente. Seguido a esto, con su pequeño bastón el sapo golpeo el suelo. De un brinco un sapo se centro dentro del perímetro junto a Fukasaku y Naruto. En estatura era un poco más alto que el rubio, pero también era mucho más ancho, su piel de color azul vistiendo un traje de monje amarillo, se caracterizaba por tener seis puntos en la frente. **[[N/a: Sapo mostrado en la tapa del volumen 13 del manga de Naruto, no se le conoce su nombre oficialmente.]]** "Él es Kuririn, pondrá a prueba tus habilidades."

"Bien, muchacho, veamos que es lo que tienes." Sonrió el sapo azul. Fukasaku se alejó en un brinco mientras el resto de los observadores se alejaban para ampliar el perímetro.

Desde ahí en adelante se comprobó que no fue uno de los mejores días del rubio. Comenzó con un ataque directo de cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual fue frenado con facilidad con tan solo un brazo del sapo azul. No había fuerza, técnica o estrategia tras los golpes, era caótico y sin sentido. Básicamente su taijutsu estaba más allá de ser solo pobre. Con esta incapacidad demostrada, Naruto cayó más a la desesperación revelando inmediatamente su jutsu recientemente aprendido.

"**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Ante ese grito Fukasaku y Kuririn se animaron levemente. Eran más de diez copias y el rubio no mostraba señales de agotamiento, eso cambiaba un poco la impresión que tenían sobre el rubio. Más allá de su falta de estrategia y bajas habilidades en combate, poseía una cantidad sorprendente de resistencia y de chakra. Al mismo tiempo Fukasaku le analizaba atreves de su Senjutsu. No le impresionó notar la falta de control de chakra del muchacho, su desperdicio de chakra al crear clones era tremendo y aun así tenia la energía para crear más y más.

La batalla duro diez minutos. Naruto no logro acertar un golpe en el sapo azul, pero demostró su determinación y resistencia. La batalla solo concluyo porque Fukasaku así lo indico, el rubio mostraba señales de cansancio pero de ser necesario, la batalla podría haberse prolongando otros diez minutos con facilidad.

Fukasaku entro al perímetro, acercándose al humano y al sapo. "Creo que tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer en este año, aunque tu jutsu…. Me da una idea." El sapo anciano aparto a Kuririn para tener una charla a solas. El rubio sintió escalofríos al ver la sonrisa desviada del sapo azul mientras regresaban. "Desde ahora en adelante vivirás como nosotros, como un sapo: dormirás, comerás, entrenarás y te moverás como un sapo. Deberás hacer lo que pedimos sin cuestionar, ¿entendido?"

Naruto asintió.

Los sapos cerraron el perímetro y lo redujeron. Todos le miraban atentamente, mientras el rubio se sumergía a la tensión, hasta que Kuririn se atreviera a hablar.

"Hagámoslo."

Entre varios sapos le sacaron su chaqueta y sus sandalias, dejándole solo con su camiseta negra y pantalones naranja. Sin perder el tiempo en grupos de cinco sapos comenzaron a atar piedras a él: primero en ambos tobillos y luego en ambas muñecas. En segundos el rubio estaba con todas sus extremidades pegadas al suelo. Se forzó a volverse a poner en pie, flaqueando repetidas veces ante el peso de las rocas, pero aun no llegaba el toque final: dejaron caer una gigantesca piedra sobre su espalda atándola firmemente. Sus rodillas fueron flexionadas a su límite.

El sudor se escurría por su cabeza mientras el peso prácticamente forzaba cada musculo de su cuerpo. Esto no era entrenamiento, esto era tortura y apenas hace un minuto que habían comenzado. A su horror los sapos comenzaron a movilizarse hacia una superficie inclinada. Kuririn el esperaba en la parte superior. Gruñendo Naruto uso toda su voluntad para moverse.

Un paso.

Medio paso.

Cuarto de paso.

Con lentitud y tan solo determinación escarpada comenzó a subir por la colina. Siendo los primeros pasos para una semana que probablemente le marcaria por el resto de su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un alto tronco de árbol, de allí varias lianas colgaban. Los sapos saltaban de madero en madero hasta llegar a la parte superior. Naruto, que antes tenía suerte de mantenerse en pie, ahora intentaba subir lentamente por la liana para alcanzar a los demás sapos. Lamentablemente para el rubio, en esta ocasión se necesitaba velocidad para subir, de lo contrario la liana por mas resistente que fuera no aguantaría la tensión adicional del humano y las piedras atadas a él.

Tres sapos reaccionaron en horror: uno se tapo los ojos, otro sus oídos y el ultimo su boca cuando la liana se corto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto había escuchado que correr en bajas profundidades de agua era bueno para ejercitar las piernas gracias al cambio dramático y constante de densidad entre agua y aire. Pero como era de esperar los sapos llevaron este ejercicio a otro nivel de locura. Con las piedras atadas a su cuerpo cada paso era infinitamente más difícil. Miraba celosamente como los sapos saltaban chapoteando el agua con gran rapidez y facilidad. Resignado siguió avanzando intentando aumentar su velocidad.

Lamentablemente jamás noto un surco profundo en camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…_30…_"

"…_31…_"

"…_32…_"

"…_33…_"

"…_34…_"

Estaba recostado en la dura tierra, con los pies levantados y sobre ellos estaba la misma piedra gigante que había estado trayendo de un lado a otro los últimos días. Había repetido el ejercicio una y otra vez, aumentando el número lentamente. Él no iba a dejar que este entrenamiento le venciera. Iba a dominarlo. Iba a ser más fuerte. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara en lograrlo, aun si moría en el intento.

Los sapos notaron que lo estaba haciendo bastante más fácil de lo esperado, cosa que en verdad era admirable. Decidiendo ayudarle, uno a uno comenzó a subir sobre la gigantesca roca para darle más peso. En segundos ya habían cuando menos veinte sapos de estatura relativamente gruesa sobre la roca, uno arriba de otro. Los efectos no tardaron en llegar, las rodillas comenzaban a flaquear ante el aumento de peso, y cada vez se acercaba más y más al rubio, lo peor es que no podía subirla.

Era demasiado pesada.

***¡STONK!***

El grupo de sapos miraba preocupados la roca inmóvil en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos de inactividad iban a moverla para revisar el estado de su nuevo convocador y estudiante, pero antes de que pudieran moverse esta comenzó a vibrar y lentamente se levanto del suelo. La admiración de los sapos observadores se incremento considerablemente, orgullosos al saber que iban a ser invocados por una persona tan única.

"_1…_"

"…_2…_"

El proceso comenzaba una vez más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una liana atada desde un risco hasta llegar a un árbol. Los sapos lo cruzaron con facilidad, pero solo saltaban. El rubio se vio inseguro de cruzar, pero por otro lado si las ranas cruzaron y le estaban esperando ¿Quién era él para negar el siguiente paso? Con seguridad dio un paso al frente.

***¡Sict!***

La cuerda se rompió, ni siquiera necesito el peso completo del rubio para romperse y los sapos vieron caer a su convocador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante la primera semana la rutina de entrenamiento duraba todo el día hasta el anochecer. El resultado era un rubio con patillas completamente destrozado postrado en una cama, solo para que al día siguiente iniciara el proceso una vez más. Pasando la cuarta semana lograba terminar la ruta antes del atardecer, y mientras el cansancio era menor, lograba despertar sin dolor al día siguiente. Fue cuando el verdadero avance fue notado por él mismo.

Iniciaba el día una vez más. Los sapos se habían agrupado para una pequeña prueba que habían preparado Fukasaku y Kuririn. Ambos sostenían una pequeña vara de bambú a una pequeña altura sobre la tierra, indicando al rubio que saltara sobre ella. Enfocando toda su fuerza, desprendió sus pies del suelo para dar un diminuto brinco, incluso cerro sus ojos ante el esfuerzo. Cuando los abrió noto que no había tropezado y que estaba al otro lado de la vara.

Los sapos sonreían con orgullo.

Teniendo eso en cuenta pudo notar como iban creciendo sus habilidades progresivamente a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Mientras aun no podía seguir el ritmo de los demás sapos al subir la colina, en verdad estaba corriendo aun con las piedras en su espalda y extremidades o estar montaña arriba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir el viento contra su cara sin ser en una caída libre.

Podía subir la liana con mucha mayor facilidad y rapidez. Incuso cuando esta se iba a romper, cosa que los sapos en la parte superior vieron espantados, Naruto pudo brincar a una liana vecina cercana aliviando futuras heridas. Una vez más los sapos sonrieron.

Pronto corría por sobre las lianas a sin que estas se rompieran por el peso, podía correr por las aguas pantanosas sin caer en agujeros logrando mantener una distancia cercana a las de los sapos. Finalmente saltaba por sobre las gigantescas hojas, por sobre los maderos, y daba brincos de un altura bastante más amplia del promedio.

Pronto… casi olvido que tenía esas rocas atadas a su cuerpo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Puedes quitártelos." Fueron las palabras de Kuririn.

Ya a tres meses desde el inicio no habían pasado ni el medio día para cuando Naruto termino la rutina, fue cuando escucho esas maravillosas palabras provenientes de Kuririn. Los sapos le ayudaron a quitarse las rocas de sus extremidades, mientras el mismo se dio el tiempo de sacar la de su espalda.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el cambio en su cuerpo, una sensación desconocida de una libertad nunca antes vista. Con eso en mente simplemente flexiono sus pies. Al tener los ojos cerrados solo podía sentir la falta de suelo y la ligereza del viento contra él. Al abrirlos vio como el entorno se movía hacia abajo. Su vista fue lentamente dirigida al suelo para ver como este se alejaba de él. Mínimo estaba a ocho metros de altura, y todo esto con esfuerzo mínimo.

Al regresar a tierra, lleno de adrenalina y entusiasmo dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas. En cuestión de milésimas ya estaba por sobre Myobokuzan, viendo todo el paisaje y dominio de los sapos de sus territorios. Estaba impresionado. Al aterrizar comenzó a correr y brincar de hoja en hoja, de madero en madero. Siguiendo sus movimientos apareció Kuririn, quien mostraba igualmente una sonrisa.

"¿Sorprendido? Deberías. Este entrenamiento no solo era para saltar, también mejoramos tu centro de gravedad y afinamos tus movimientos. Mejoramos considerablemente tu velocidad y fuerza. La fuerza básica que todo sapo tiene en la base de su crecimiento." Explicaba mientras se movían por todas partes. "Pero este es solo el inicio, te dimos las bases, ahora comenzamos con el verdadero entrenamiento. No dejaras de hacer estos ejercicios. Están hechos para que los hagas todos los días en la mañana."

Naruto paro sus pistas ante eso siendo obligado a caer a tierra. "¿To-todos los días?"

"Y no comenzaras tus entrenamientos diarios hasta que termines esa rutina. Así que de ahí en adelante debes enfocarte en mejorar tu tiempo; mientras antes termines, antes comenzaras con el siguiente entrenamiento."

El grito de Naruto se escucho por todo Myobokuzan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto aun se lamentaba sentado frente a Fukasaku mientras Shima servía el almuerzo. En estos momentos la idea de ir por otro año a la academia ninja no se oía tan mal.

"Ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento de chakra. Debemos aumentar tu control si queremos progresar a la siguiente parte." Informo Fukasaku mientras comía aceleradamente lo suministrado por Shima. Naruto se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y a tragar bruscamente para no sentir el sabor, continuamente bebiendo mucha agua.

"Pero ya puedo realizar jutsu y ustedes dijeron que tengo una gran cantidad de chakra, ¿para que necesito mejor control?" Pregunto dudoso.

Fukasaku dejo de comer. Sonriendo tomo la jarra de agua junto a tres vasos que estaban sobre la mesa. "Imagina que esta jarra llena de agua es tu cantidad total de chakra." Naruto asintió. "Cada uno de estos vasos es un **Kage Bunshin**. Con mala habilidad de control de chakra esto es lo que sucede." Fukasaku comenzó a llenar lentamente el vaso hasta rebalsarlo, causando un pequeño derrame de agua sobre la mesa. "Con un control de chakra malo existe una perdida de chakra que no puedes recuperar, ejemplo de ello es el agua derramada."

"¿Y? La jarra aun tiene bastante agua." Respondió dudoso del sentido de esta explicación.

"Eso es verdad Naruto-chan, pero las batallas nunca pueden ser predichas por completo. Un shinobi puede estar días o incluso semanas en batalla, por lo que necesitan aprovechar cada onza de chakra que tengan disponible. Tú posees una cantidad enorme, lo que crearía una buena posibilidad de supervivencia en una situación de esa clase. Igualmente hay clases de jutsu que necesitan una cantidad precisa de chakra para que funcionen. Es como lo que te sucedía con tu **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Al tener tanto chakra y al no poder controlarlo sobrecargabas la técnica, haciéndote imposible realizarla." Naruto miraba notablemente interesado ante aquella revelación. "Por eso con un buen control mayor cantidad de jutsus podrás completar y mayor ventaja tendrás en batalla." Mientras explicaba llenaba los vasos restantes con la cantidad precisa para llenarlos. "E incluso puede sobrar algo para más tarde." Indico ante una pequeña cantidad de agua que quedo en el jarro.

"Sorprendente'ttebayo." Susurro asombrado. "¡Entonces! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a seguir entrenando!"

Fukasaku sonrió. Tal vez no era muy inteligente, pero tenia entusiasmo.

Con el almuerzo terminado, el sapo anciano y el humano salieron fuera de la casa regresando al bosque de plantas. La luz de mediodía se filtraba entre las hojas gigantescas de forma que hubiera suficiente luz, pero al mismo tiempo no existiera tanto calor. "Toma asiento, Naruto-chan."

El rubio realizo el pedido.

El anciano se acercó y le paso una hoja. "Pone esto en tu frente." Naruto levanto una ceja dudoso del pedido, aunque lo realizo sacándose primero sus googles verdes de su frente, los que eran un símbolo para cuando tuviera su banda ninja. Ahora los googles colgando alrededor de su cuello, afirmo la hoja con un dedo a la frente. "Sin usar tu dedo, Naruto-chan. Eso es hacer trampa."

"¿Trampa? ¿Y como voy a mantener la hoja, Jiji-sensei?" cuestiono aturdido.

"Usando chakra, Naruto-chan." Respondió sonriente. "Debes concentrarte y usar chakra para mantener la hoja en tu frente sin tocarla con tus manos. Es un ejercicio básico." Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse y con lentitud alejo su mano de la hoja fija para que no se despegara. Luego de unos segundos resplandeció en un azul profundo y finalmente de destruyo. Fukasaku frunció el seño ante eso. La cantidad abismal de chakra para su edad y su carencia de control le impedirían realizar ese ejercicio sin destruir la hoja.

"Jiji-sensei… ¿Qué le paso a la hoja?" pregunto el rubio sintiendo la falta de dicho objeto en su frente.

"Mmm… entrenar tu control será más difícil de lo que espere." Confeso levemente abrumado el anciano. "Si no puedes realizar el ejercicio básico, haremos uno más avanzado. Sígueme por favor, Naruto-chan." El anciano comenzó a brincar siguiendo la senda hasta un lugar donde las plantas gigantescas eran más densas y más altas del promedio en Myobokuzan. "Realizaras un ejercicio similar, escala hasta lo más alto solo usando tus pies."

"¿Eh? ¿Solo mis pies?" Grito el rubio incrédulo, pero pronto le llego la ocurrencia. "Es un ejercicio como el anterior verdad, debo usar mi chakra para adherirme al árbol." Fukasaku sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio. A paso lento, pero seguro avanzaba. No había dado ni siquiera un paso y había destruido la corteza para luego caer en desequilibrio de regreso al suelo.

"Tal parece que estaremos aquí un rato."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siguieron diez días y Fukasaku ideo una nueva estrategia para enseñarle control de chakra por medio del ejercicio de escalada. Tardo cinco días en dominar el caminar por la planta con facilidad, y otros cinco más en dominar el caminar sobre el agua. La meta de concentrarse en estos ejercicios era para agregarlos a la rutina mañanera del rubio. Agregando la dificultad de utilizar chakra con las rocas sobre él al momento de escalar, adherirse o correr sobre el agua. Por supuesto, para no perder condición en los brazos o piernas igualmente agrego unos tramos adicionales para mantener el físico.

"Has mejorado tu tiempo a tan solo una hora, Naruto." Comento Kuririn. "Es tiempo agregar la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Yo seré tu instructor en taijutsu." El entusiasmo inicial del futuro ninja fue grande, pero al ver la sonrisa sardónica y casi sádica del sapo indico que esto seria una de las cosas más difíciles que iba a afrontar. "Si, me alegra que ya nos estemos entendiendo. Será difícil, será duro, pensaras que es imposible e incluso puede que en algunos momentos quieras morir. Pero te prometo que cuando termines serás decente en tu taijutsu."

"¿Decente?" pregunto dudoso.

"Claro, no creas que puedes aspirar a más. El arte del taijutsu tarda años en desarrollarse, los ninjas de clan entrenan a sus hijos desde la niñez para adoptar los estilos. Tu estarás aquí por otros nueve meses y con mi entrenamiento lograras dominar todo lo básico sobre mi estilo." Confirmo con gran confianza.

"¿Cuál es su estilo, Gama-sensei?"

"Shaolin Kung-fu." Afirmo orgulloso. "Con la preparación que te hemos dado hasta ahora serás capaz de agarrar los movimientos un poco más rápido, así como lograras tener una buena constancia. Entrenaremos todos los días desde el momento en el que termines tu rutina temprano."

"En la tarde hasta la noche nos enfocaremos en control de chakra avanzado." Completo Fukasaku llegando por sorpresa. "Has dominado los ejercicios básicos, pero debes mejorar mucho más." La expresión del anciano se puso seria repentinamente. "Acabo de llegar luego de hablar con el Hokage. La siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento tiene que ver muy estrechamente con tu familia y tu Kekkei Genkai."

"Fa… familia… pero yo soy huérfano." Tartamudeo inseguro de que decir.

"Veras Naruto-chan. La información sobre tu familia es un secreto Rango-S en Konoha. Aplica ejecución inmediata a quien divulgue esa información, aun cuando no son muchos lo que lo saben. Es igual con lo del Kyubi." Explico mucho al asombro del rubio. "Hiruzen-chan me dio permiso para otorgar cierta parte de la información de tus padres. Originalmente no podías saber de esto hasta que tengas fila Chunin, pero conseguí permiso para hablar sobre tu madre."

"¿Mi madre? ¿Qué hay de mi padre?" agrego rápidamente.

"Es un secreto que se guarda para tu protección. Solo un numero limitado sabe sobre él y es mejor así, hasta que seas Chunin." Relato amargamente. "Tu madre es de donde proviene tu Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Kushina."

"Kushina…." Repitió cerrando los ojos, como si tal vez pudiera sentir familiaridad con el nombre o algún sentimiento, y tal vez algo así provino. Por alguna razón podía ver cabello rojo. "Espere… ¿Tengo un Kekkei Genkai? ... ¿Qué es un Kekkei Genkai?" Kuririn cayo ante ese ultimo comentario, Fukasaku estuvo apunto.

"Hehehe…" Se rio un tanto nervioso el sapo anciano, levemente hizo una pausa para continuar. "Kekkei Genkai es una habilidad proveniente de la sangre, algo que solo una familia puede hacer. En tu caso es un chakra especial, un legado de los Uzumaki, de tu madre, Naruto-chan."

El rubio se quedo en silencio por unos segundo pensando en aquello. Finalmente tenía una conexión con su familia, un regalo que provino de su madre y que le acompañaría. Estaba feliz de saber que no era niño que vino de la nada. Finalmente vino algo a su mente. "Hokage-jiji dijo que mi madre murió durante el parto."

Fukasaku guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responder. "No quiero mentirte Naruto-chan. Por eso te voy a pedir que esperes hasta que seas un Chunin. En ese momento todo te será revelado, la verdad detrás de tu padre y madre. ¿Puedes hacerlo por favor?" El rubio guardo silencio unos segundos otra vez lo que pareció minutos para Fukasaku y Kuririn, entonces movió su cabeza levemente en afirmación. Dándole un leve alivio al par de sapos.

"¿Puede decirme algo sobre mi madre?" pregunto curioso y un tanto emocionado.

"Ciertamente tu actitud es igual a la de ella, Naruto-chan." Respondió casi como por instinto el anciano. "Una persona fuerte en todas las formas posibles: espiritual, corporal y mental. Incluso poseía el mismo sueño que tu. Quería ser la primera Hokage mujer." Naruto miro fijamente al sabio sapo sin saber que decir. En unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mientras sonreía abiertamente. No una sonrisa falsa, la que usaba comúnmente para defenderse del resto: Era honesta y alegre. "Y estoy seguro de que te amó muchísimo, nunca dudes de ello."

Seguido a esto el par de sapos decidieron darle el resto del día libre al rubio, mientras este se sentó contra el tallo de la hoja gigante simplemente pensando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Puede decirme cual es mi Kekkei Genkai?" pregunto el rubio al día siguiente. Ya era pasado el medio día, en la mañana realizo su recorrido rutinario y su entrenamiento con Kuririn.

"Bien, para ponerlo fácil tienes un tipo de chakra muy denso." Resumió buscando una forma de darle una explicación fácil. "Un ninja promedio tardaría probablemente décadas en crear una técnica ninja que permita un contacto físico con chakra puro, y aun más ello se necesitarían sellos de manos para canalizar correctamente el chakra. Por otra parte, el chakra de tu madre y tuyo ya es tan denso que no se necesitarían sellos de mano o una practica para condensar el chakra apropiadamente."

"Entonces, es algo que puedo hacer." Dijo asombrado.

"Probablemente." Respondió, haciendo dudar más al rubio.

"¿Probablemente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" gruño dudoso.

"Veras, esta capacidad en los Uzumaki era bastante rara en hombres y mujeres, pero debido a que la mujer posee naturalmente mejor control de chakra solo fueron ellas capaces de desarrollar esta habilidad a la perfección. Las mujeres que logrando desarrollar esta habilidad fueron Uzumaki Mito, la esposa del Primer Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina, tu madre." Aunque el sapo agrego algo mentalmente. "_y esposa del Cuarto Hokage._"

"¡Si ese es el caso, entonces seré el primer hombre Uzumaki en desarrollar este Kekkei Genkai'ttebayo!" grito con fuerza para convérsese mas que nada a si mismo.

Fukasaku sonrió. "Comencemos entonces, toma asiento." El rubio actuó inmediatamente. "Comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Ya sabes el ejercicio de montañismo de árbol y caminar sobre el agua." Naruto asintió consistentemente. "Estos son ejercicios básicos para cualquier ninja y formas básicas de lo que seria la manera de utilizar tu Kekkei Genkai apropiadamente: La Manipulación de la Forma." El rubio seguía escuchando como una esponja. "Pone tu palma derecha al frente y mirando hacia arriba… ….ahora concentra tu chakra en ella como si estuvieras trepando un árbol y caminando sobre el agua." La palma se comenzó a iluminar levemente. "Ahora trata de ampliar tu mano usando el chakra."

"¿Ampliar mi mano?" Por alguna razón eso no sonaba correcto para Naruto.

Fukasaku detuvo su explicación por unos momentos, tratando de entender como enseñar esto correctamente. El sapo no era un Uzumaki y mientras había observado la técnica de Kushina algunas veces, una cosa era hacerlo y otra era explicarlo. "_Esto será mas difícil de lo que espere._" Se quejo levemente el anciano. "Cierra tus ojos y siente el chakra en tu mano." El rubio cerró los ojos y mantuvo el ejercicio. "Ahora siente el chakra que esta en tu mano, pero no lo sientas como algo que sale de tu mano, siéntelo como extensión tuya. No es chakra lo que manejas, es tu propia mano. Siente como el chakra fluye de dentro hacia afuera de cada uno de tus dedos y amplíalo, no es chakra lo que manejas, es tu propia mano."

"Es… mi propia… mano." Naruto se concentro en aquel sentimiento, sacando lo interno a lo externo. "Puedo sentirlo… puedo…" Se sumergió en lo profundo de su mente concentrado en las palabras de Fukasaku, no había nada más, y pronto se sintió más cansado. Mucho más cansado.

"…tente… …to-chan… …detente…" La voz se escuchaba tan distante, igualmente el cansancio aumentaba. "¡Detente! ¡Naruto-chan!" El rubio abrió los ojos ante el grito y sus ojos no podía creer lo primero que vino a ellos. Una mano azul gigantesca se mantenía por sobre la propia. Ante la impresión la mano desapareció y el rubio se desmayo. El anciano se acercó para ver el estado de su estudiante que por fortuna no mostraba daños. "Solo agotamiento de chakra…" Suspiro aliviado y sorprendido a la vez. "Esto para él debe ser toda una novedad, pero considerando que pudo crear una mano del tamaño de la aleta de Bunta-chan y mantenerla por treinta segundos es de admirar. No puedo imaginar cuanto chakra posee por si mismo."

"Es sorprendente, Pa-chan." Aclamo Shima que había estado viendo la última parte del entrenamiento.

"Es hijo de ellos, no hay porque esperar algo inferior Ma-chan." Sonrió el anciano. "Llama a Kuririn-chan, hay que regresarlo a su cama, no creo que se despierte hasta mañana,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los meses venideros fueron como una rutina continua, manteniendo su entrenamiento tanto físico como en control de chakra. Kuririn y Fukasaku no le dieron paz o tiempo para relajarse. Tenían tan solo un año apretado mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo. Por supuesto que esto termino cuando cierta ocurrencia pasó por la mente del anciano sapo.

Naruto estaba en una posición casi meditativa, salvo que mantenía su mano al frete, sobre ella estaba gran replica de ella en chakra puro. Durante el tiempo que pasó el rubio logro reducir con éxito su tamaño, esto era debido a su carente control de ello. Era grande porque solo podía manejar cantidades grandes de chakra, mientras que no era fácil manjar porciones pequeñas. Por eso su entrenamiento actual se concentraba en reducir el tamaño de la mano, ya que por supuesto esto concluía con un agotamiento de chakra, algo que ocurría muy frecuentemente.

Actualmente la mano estaba a un tercio de su tamaño inicial indicando su gran desarrollo de control. Pero por otro lado una mano era lo más fácil de formar con chakra, ya que simplemente era cuestión de emitir chakra por los puntos _Tenketsu_, darles otro tipo de formas como cadenas requería un nivel de Manipulación de la Forma mucho mayor, pero lentamente el rubio avanzaba. Mucho más de lo que esperaba Fukasaku en un inicio.

Requería alta concentración por medio de la meditación para aumentar su control y no existe mejor lugar para ello que las Montañas Puntiagudas de Myobokuzan. La calma en aquel lugar le daba el ambiente adecuado para trasladar toda su atención a sus acciones. Por supuesto que el rubio no podía quedarse quieto lo suficiente debido a su hiperactividad por eso Fukasaku comenzó a golpearle con una vara cada vez que perdía la concentración, cosa que era bastante seguido. Cierto aire de reconocimiento de esta escena vino a la mente del anciano.

El sabio estrecho sus ojos ante una peligrosa lucha de decisiones en su mente. "_No… aun es demasiado pronto. Pero por otro lado estamos haciendo un entrenamiento similar e igualmente dominar aquello le daría una capacidad de control de chakra mayor. Seguramente seria posible gracias a su cantidad actual de chakra._" Finalmente el sabio sonrió. "En verdad no podría doler intentarlo…"

"¿Dijo algo Jiji-sensei?" Fukasaku salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente con la voz del rubio que le observaba sospechosamente. Tal parece que se había sumergido mucho en sus ideas.

"Nada, Naruto-chan." Confeso el sapo. "Más que nada una idea, creo que debido a tu progreso voy a intentar un nuevo entrenamiento contigo. Es experimental, pero si resulta te concentrar en ello por lo que resta de tu tiempo aquí." Informo sonriente intrigando bastante la curiosa naturaleza del adolecente. El sapo comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección nueva, con el bastón hizo una señas al rubio para que le siguiera y este no noto motivo para hacer lo opuesto.

Llegaron a lo que seria una cascada, pero a diferencia de una ordinaria brotaba una sustancia amarilla a grandes cantidades. El lugar estaba adornado con cientos de estatuas de sapo de diversos tamaños. "Bienvenido a la cascada de aceite, Naruto-chan. Lugar que pondrá a prueba una nueva habilidad para ti que conllevaría un nuevo nivel de control de chakra: Senjutsu." Finalizo enigmáticamente.

"¿Senjutsu?" pregunto notablemente intrigado.

"Es la habilidad de utilizar la energía externa en combinación con tu energía interna. Como ya debes saber, existen dos energías en el interior del cuerpo: Espiritual y Física que unidas en equilibrio forman el chakra necesario para el ninjutsu. El Senjutsu es la capacidad de agregar la energía natural a la mezcla." Explico lo mejor que pudo.

Pero Naruto no daba indicios de entender.

"Creo que seria mejor de esta forma: Si agregas sabor menta a un helado de chocolate con vainilla, entonces sabrá mucho mejor." Interrumpió Gamakichi llegando por sorpresa. La verdad era que había forjado con el rubio una amistad bastante solida. Durante los breves momentos de ocio y descanso los pasaría con él, e igualmente Gamakichi entrenaría para ayudar a su nuevo invocador en batalla. Algo de lo que su padre Gamabunta estaba orgulloso.

"¡Gamakichi! ¡Con eso lo confundirás más!" se quejo el sabio sapo.

"Oh… ¡Lo tengo!" indico Naruto.

"¿Entiendes esa analogía?" pregunto el sabio casi incrédulo.

"Llevo con el ocho meses, creo que ya entiendo un poco la mentalidad de Naruto." Proclamo Gamakichi.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente la Energía Natural?" Pregunto una vez más el rubio.

"La energía externa a ti. La energía que existe en la atmosfera y el terreno." Informo Fukasaku.

"Atmosfera y terreno… claro…" Repitió el rubio meditando al respecto.

"El aire y la tierra, Naruto." Afirmo tranquilamente el hijo mayor de Gamabunta.

"¿Ah? ¿Eso quería decir?" Dijo dudosamente, haciendo notar que con lo que Fukasaku había dicho entendió una cosa totalmente diferente.

"¡Bah! ¡Muchas palabrerías! Déjame mostrarte…" reclamo exasperado el sabio ante no saber como comunicarse correctamente con su estudiante.

Diciendo esto fue a una de las grandes estatuas de roca con forma de sapo. Antes de tocarla puso sus manos en un sello bastante raro desde la perspectiva del rubio. Con suerte paso más de un segundo en aquella posición para aplicar todo su peso sobre la estatua y comenzó a empujar.

"¡Increíble! ¡Puedo ver la cantidad de energía natural que esta reuniendo!" Dijo Gamakichi admirado. "Acabo de aprender hace poco como hacerlo, pero es la primera vez que lo veo tan claramente."

"¿Eh? ¡Ver que!" grito Naruto buscando algo alrededor del anciano, pero todo parecía ser normal. Pero a la sorpresa mayor, con un estruendo direccionado desde el suelo el anciano levanto por completo la gigantesca estatua del suelo y la cargo sobre un solo brazo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te parece? Este es el poder de la energía natural con el Senjutsu." Aclamo el sabio manteniendo con su brazo derecho la estatua levantada. Con un suspiro soltó la estatua, aterrizando en una magnitud grandiosa.

"Pe-pero no se lo que hiciste." Respondió Naruto aun aturdido ante tal demostración. "Solo vi que hiciste una seña desde el comienzo."

"Bueno, naturalmente." Fukasaku anuncio respirando agitadamente. "Ahora mismo no eres capaz de detectar la energía natural, Naruto-chan." El anciano realizo una pausa para seguir recuperando el aire perdido. Incluso sudaba bastante. "Así que es imposible que la absorbas."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hago?"

El anciano aun intentaba recuperar el aire, por lo que tardo un poco en responder. "Debes ser uno con la naturaleza."

"¿Ser uno con la naturaleza?" cuestiono una vez más el humano.

"Te lo explicare paso a paso." Contesto pasivamente el sabio sapo. "Absorber Energía Natural significa la habilidad de sentir a tu alrededor y volverte parte tu mismo. Además, al volverte uno con la naturaleza ganas control sobre la Energía Natural, entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo." Pareció que el anciano estaba entendiendo el ritmo del rubio, porque rápidamente dedujo como explicárselo correctamente a su entendimiento. "Hablando prácticamente, en términos de tu entrenamiento…"

"Ah, ¡Si! ¡Si!" afirmaba con expectación.

Fukasaku señalo a su aprendiz, mientras este se agacho para estar frente a él. "Siéntate quieto."

"¿Eh?"

"¡Siéntate quieto! Cuando ceses el flujo de tus instintos animales y te armonices con el flujo de la naturaleza sentirás la Energía Natural por primera vez." Afirmo con seguridad.

"¿Así que solo me quedo quieto?" Sonaba extraño la orden y sorprendentemente simple que causo que mostrara inmediatamente su sonrisa de zorro confiada. "Parece fácil…"

"Naruto, no lo entendiste, ¿Verdad?" cuestiono Gamakichi.

El sapo sabio en vez de responder dio media vuelta y comenzó a brincar rumbo al estanque. En el camino recomenzó con su lección. "Para los animales, no moverse es la cosa mas difícil de hacer." Cuestiono al llegar frente al estanque, de espaldas a Naruto.

"Saltar, correr, moldear chakra con toda mi fuerza. Eso fue lo que hice los meses pasados durante mi entrenamiento, aquí en Myobokuzan." Afirmo el rubio. "¿Pero quedarme quieto? No lo entiendo, pero es así como tomas la Energía Natural, ¿Cierto?"

"Es imposible de hacer rápido. Este entrenamiento requiere tiempo ya que el grado de dificultad es muy alto." Informo Fukasaku. "Pero cuando lo termines, si es que logras hacerlo, tendrás un entendimiento mucho mayor de tu chakra. Eso te permitirá mejorar exponencialmente tu control y así mejorar tu habilidad sobre tu Kekkei Genkai." El seño del sapo se hizo severo. "No lo tomes a la ligera." Esa acción incremento la seriedad del rubio. Estaba claro que no era un juego.

En anciano suspiro. "Ven aquí, Naruto-chan." Con unas señas el sabio sapo indico a su aprendiz que se arrodillara en frente, dejando al descubierto su brazo derecho. A su vez el sapo pequeño metió una de sus patas delanteras al estanque, se regreso al rubio y usando un dedo entre sus aletas comenzó a refregar a un ritmo lento y en espiral el aceite sobre la piel de su aprendiz. "Este aceite tiene la propiedad de atraer la Energía Natural, ayuda a entrenamiento."

"Ah, esto sirve." Comento el rubio aliviado.

"Cuando frotes este aceite en tu cuerpo la Energía Natural entrara y gradualmente ganaras la habilidad de sentir la Energía Natural." Fukasaku continuaba constantemente su acción, causando que el rubio sintiera algo desconocido.

"Es verdad…" No era una sensación desagradable, pero era nueva. "…creo sentir algo bajo mi piel." Comento nervioso.

"Es una herramienta para comprender el concepto. Con el tiempo, no necesitaras del aceite." Algo en la sonrisa torcida que el anciano mostraba le dio mala espina al rubio, bajo sospecha estrecho sus ojos. "Sin embargo, hay un riesgo."

Para cuando dejo de prestar atención a las palabras del sapo se fijo en su brazo actual. Era una especie de hibrido entre humano y sapo, por lo menos eso era lo que parecía sus brazo. Al ver el reflejo sobre el aceite en el estanque noto que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en ese estado hibrido incluyendo su ojo derecho que mostraba ciertas similitudes a las de un sapo. "Cuando es usado por alguien sin experiencia en controlar la Energía Natural, comienzas a transformarte en sapo." Implico tétricamente.

"!" El grito del rubio resonó por todo Myobokuzan alertando a varios de los sapos cercanos. "¿Q-que diablos es esto?" grito espantado. Ante la alarma de la semi-transformacion comenzó a correr de un lado a otro desesperado. "¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero ser un sapo!" Un solo golpe en la cabeza con su vara basto para tranquilizar al rubio, mientras Gamakichi se lamentaba.

"Ow… ¿Cuál es la…" Al mirar su mano, Naruto noto que ya no era un hibrido. "Estoy normal."

"Es acerca del balance." Explico Fukasaku. "Estas acostumbrado a usar tu energía Física y Mental, y convertirla en chakra. De esa manera obtienes balance, pero ahora debes integrar Energía Natural a la mezcla. Llevas poco tiempo moldeando chakra por lo que puede que agarras el concepto un poco más rápido, pero nada tan extraordinario. Es muy difícil crear el balance perfecto." Naruto siguió mirando un tanto asustado al sabio. "Física, Mental y Natural: toma poco y no obtendrás chakra sabio. Y aun, si tomas demasiado la energía natural te abrumara y te convertirás en sapo."

Naruto trago aire y saliva ante aquello. "Por supuesto, si tomas demasiado por poco tiempo, es reversible. Pero después de cierto tiempo te convertirás en sapo sin poder volver a ser humano."

"Una vez convertido en sapo tu progreso se acelera convirtiéndote permanentemente en uno con la naturaleza. Los estudiantes que han fallado en este entrenamiento…" Fukasaku señalo con su vara hacia toda la zona. "…se han convertido en estas estatuas."

"To-todos estos." Repitió alarmado.

"Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado. Me tienes a mi." El sapo miro a la vara que había estado llevando todo el tiempo. "Esta bastón saca la energía natural de cualquiera. Si comienzas a transformarte en sapo, te golpeare con él para revertirlo. Incluso Jiraiya-chan, quien es el primero en lograr avanzar en esta técnica, no ha logrado perfeccionarla. Al realizar Senjutsu gana muchos de los rasgos de un sapo. Pero su talento es más grande lo que cualquier otro aprendiz de Sennin ha logrado jamás."

"Si ese es el caso, entonces lo hare." Afirmo el rubio al ponerse de pie. "Debo hacerme Chunin para conocer sobre mis padres y en estos momentos ni siquiera soy un Genin. Debo hacerme más fuerte para dominar el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki, debo hacerme Hokage. Debo ganar el reconocimiento de todos para que no me traten como si fuera una molestia y más importante aun…" Naruto ajusto sus googles en la frente, simulando como si fuera una banda ninja. "…debo demostrarles que yo no soy el Zorro que tengo encerrado dentro."

Naruto miro al Sabio Sapo con una determinación que jamás había visto. "Si para hacerlo debo superar a todos sus estudiantes anterior incluyendo a ese tal Jiraiya, entonces que así sea. No me he rendido jamás, no retrocederé a mi palabra. ¡Es mi camino ninja!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Lo logre! ¡Puedo sentirlo!" grito Naruto. Y algo para alardear. Sentir la energía natural era algo sorprendente, como se encontraba en todos lados rodeándolo, alimentando a si mismo la planeta, tanto la tierra como el cielo. Era algo completamente sobrenatural. "Es asombroso."

"Bien hecho, Naruto-chan." Confeso el sabio. Aunque era un gran avance, aun estaba lejos de ser perfecto. La apariencia hibrida de Naruto era una prueba de lo lejos que estaba de perfeccionarlo, además aun necesitaba el aceite para reunir la energía. "Con esto terminamos la primera parte de tu entrenamiento. Lo siguiente es lograr recolectar la energía sin la necesidad del aceite y eso es mucho más difícil que esto." Fukasaku llamo su estudiante por sobre la cabeza de los anteriores aprendices petrificados en sapos.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Naruto.

"Eliminar tu instinto animal de moverte. Debes estarte quieto y concentrado para acumular energía natural, algo que sospecho será bastante difícil." El rubio asumió la postura meditativa y cerro sus ojos. Fukasaku se puso en frente esperando. No tardo en comenzar a hincharse para tomar la apariencia de un sapo. Fukasaku inmediatamente le golpeo con su bastón evitando la trasformación. "No estas concentrándote." Regaño el sapo.

Quejándose levemente, el rubio asumió la postura meditativa una vez más. Segundos más tarde era golpeado por el bastón de Fukasaku. "No, sigues sin concentrarte." Quejándose por segunda ocasión el rubio reinicio el entrenamiento. Entre tanto Fukasaku ideaba alguna forma de acelerar el proceso. A este paso tal vez se acabarían los mese inútilmente. "_Tal vez ya sea hora de abandonar el entrenamiento. Es verdad que su progreso ha sido mucho mas veloz que el de Jiraiya-chan, pero a este paso no lo dominara a tiempo y aun tiene que perfeccionar la Manipulación de la Forma_."

***¡Bam!***

"_¿A caso no existirá una forma de acelerar el entrenamiento?_"

***¡Bam!***

"_¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto!_"

***¡Bam!***

Con un último golpe en el rubio, ya completamente lleno de hematomas, Fukasaku inicio con su idea. "Naruto-chan, utiliza dos **Kage Bunshin** y realiza el mismo ejercicio." Ordeno con astucia.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto dudoso el rubio.

"¿No conoces la verdad tras esa técnica, verdad?" pregunto el sapo mientras su aprendiz negaba ante la ignorancia. "Ese no es un Jutsu creado para la batalla. Es para la infiltración. Cada copia tuya puede experimentar y aprender, al momento de disiparse todo el conocimiento para al original. Esto incluiría entrenamiento de este tipo, no físico."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Podía acelerar el entrenamiento de chakra todo este tiempo?" grito ante el descubrimiento.

"No realmente. Con ejercicios básicos si, pero tu entrenamiento actual con la Manipulación de la Forma tiene un requerimiento muy alto de Chakra, es mejor hacerlo uno a uno. En cambio facilitaría bastante el perfeccionar el impedimento de movimiento. Así que vamos, crea dos copias y que te ayuden."

"Espera, ¿Por qué no hago más? Podría hacer decenas y multiplicar la experiencia." Naruto se rascaba la cabeza ante aquello.

"Serian demasiados para manejar, Naruto-chan." Regaño el anciano. "Si una de tus copias se transformara permanentemente en sapo, tu también lo harías. Con tres de ustedes seria posible triplicar la velocidad actual y me daría la oportunidad de detener la transformación si hace falta." El rubio asintió comprensivamente. Inmediatamente aparecieron dos copias del rubio y recomenzó con su deber.

***¡Bam!***

***¡Bam!***

***¡Bam!***

"_Creo que esto no esta funcionando como lo pensé._" Se dijo Fukasaku en pensamiento.

***¡Bam!***

***¡Bam!***

***¡Bam!***

Horas pasaron tratando de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no había un progreso significativo a pesar de haber tres versiones de Naruto trabajando al mismo tiempo. "Creo que mejor cambiamos de táctica una vez más. Debemos trabajar más en tu carencia de concentración." El sapo comenzó a brincar hasta de vuelta a la tierra. "Sígueme, Naruto-chan. Cambiaremos de ambiente."

Dudoso el sapo le redirigió por un camino completamente familiar. Se encontraban de regreso a las Montañas Puntiagudas. El sabio se poso por sobre una gran cantidad de tabletas de madera y le lanzo una a Naruto para luego tomar una para él mismo. "Llama dos **Kage Bunshin** para que cada uno lleve una de estas tablas. Te veo en la cima."

Si antes el entrenamiento era difícil, esto demostró estar a un nuevo nivel completo. La idea era mantener el equilibrio sobre las agudas montañas subidos en una tabla, manteniendo la concentración en todo momento y así evitar caer. Claro que siempre hay que tener encuentra que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, finalmente te encuentro Gamakichi. ¿Has visto a Naruto? Durante las mañanas se le nota algo cansado." Dijo Kuririn al llegar a las Montañas Puntiagudas. "No sé que clase de entrenamiento este haciendo con Fukasaku-sama, pero creo que se esta extralimitando. Esta afectando su desempeño."

"Bien, porque no miras arriba y lo ves por ti mismo." Fue la simple respuesta del actual sapo observador.

Kuririn alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la increíble visión de cuatro tablas en cuatro puntas por sobre la montaña. En la tabla de enfrente se encontraba sentado Fukasaku, mientras que en las tres frontales estaban dos copias de Naruto más el original imitando a su entrenador. Había segundos en el que la tabla se movería de alguno de los tres rubios se movería, pero rápidamente se volvería a estabilizar.

"I-imposible… Fukasaku-sama… ¿Le enseña Senjutsu?" Tartamudeo ante la visión, y también al sentir la presión de la energía natural comenzando a reunirse a sus alrededores. "Tal cantidad…" No se atrevió a seguir hablando. Quiso observar más el entrenamiento que ahora ocurría al igual que Gamakichi.

El ambiente tranquilo se mantuvo por horas, pero simplemente era la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta. Pronto los cielos demostraron su poder con una potente lluvia sobre Myobokuzan. Aun con el ruido de los relámpagos, truenos y lluvia, la concentración de Naruto se mantuvo inmaculada. La lluvia vino y se fue, y el atardecer comenzaba a caer, dándole al cielo un tono carmesí, pero el rubio se mantuvo inmóvil ante todos los cambios.

Fukasaku sonrió al sentir la energía y cambio en el rubio. Pronto los parpados y zonas cercanas al ojo se colorearon de una suave tonalidad naranja. Para enfatizar el punto el rubio abrió los ojos carentes del azul zafiro que usualmente resplandecía. En su lugar unos ojos completamente formados de sapo, con una notoria línea negra para dividir la pupila. "_El poder que se siente es increíble, mucho mayor al que obtenía con el aceite. En verdad… esta es la fuerza verdadera de un sabio._"

"Buen trabajo, Naruto-chan." Confeso el sapo, ya no único sabio presente.

"Ahora comenzaremos con la fase final de tu entrenamiento, el uso practico."

"¿Uso practico?" Antes de que pudiera seguir aclarando dudas una pequeña ave se poso en el hombro derecho del rubio, probablemente debido a la actual unión entre el rubio y la naturaleza. Como consecuencia el equilibrio de la tabla que mantenía al rubio sobre ella se rompió, cayendo al vacío. En esta ocasión Fukasaku no le sostuvo con su lengua, dejándole caer la enorme distancia. "¡Ah!" El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido de que no era el dolor que esperaba. "¿Eh? Pero… debería por lo menos haberme roto la espalda."

"Modo Sennin, Naruto-chan. Causa una mejora total a todos tus sentidos y habilidades: resistencia al dolor, fuerza, velocidad y curación, cosa que ya era bastante alta en ti debido al Kyubi. Incluso te transforma en un ninja de tipo sensorial, cosa que es bastante escasa y útil." Explico Fukasaku. "E igualmente te permitiría manejar la energía natural de tu entorno, de eso se trata la aplicación practica. Utilizar la energía natural durante una batalla."

"¿Durante batalla?"

"Así es." El sapo tomo una pose de batalla. "¡Y la lección comienza a ahora!"

"Eh, oiga, oiga…" Las protestas llegaron a oídos sordos, porque Fukasaku ya se había lanzado contra el rubio. "¡Espere´ttebayo!"

***¡SMASH!***

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Buen movimiento, Naruto!"

"Hehehe…"

Actualmente Naruto y Kuririn se encontraban en una batalla de evaluación durante el día anterior a la partida del rubio. Había sido un año desde su llegada y de alguna manera paso rápidamente para todos. También este año trajo muchos cambios para todos. Además del entrenamiento de Naruto, Gamakichi había incrementado su entrenamiento buscando crear jutsu de colaboración con el nuevo humano convocador, Naruto. Fue una lección imprevista, pero bastante útil para los dos, en especial con la amistad que ambos habían creado en este tiempo.

Obviamente Kuririn le daba ventaja a Naruto, limitándose bastante en batalla, pero eso no significaba que el rubio fuera débil. De hecho era el uso de su Kekkei Genkai lo que le tenía alertado. Lo había integrado eficientemente a su Taijutsu, como una forma suplente al Kawazu Kumite en su Modo Sennin, cosa que también había aprendido bastante bien.

"Buena serie de puñetazos, Naruto, pero no debes inclinar tanto tu peso." Corregía Kuririn durante la batalla.

"¿Y que te parece esto?" Kuririn noto la mirada su oponente y tan solo significaba una cosa. Frente al puño derecho del rubio se formo uno de puro chakra, nueve veces más grande que un puñetazo del rubio. Kuririn necesito de sus dos brazos para parar el golpe y evitar se despedido por la fuerza del impacto. En verdad era impresionante. Fue fácil para el sapo azul contratacar desde aquella posición en especial una vez que el ataque había sido detenido.

Fue fácil darle una patada a Naruto, que demostraba una fuerza sorprendente al ser enviado contra uno de los gigantescos tallos de las plantas presentes. "Creo que con eso terminamos, Naruto. Trata de convocarme en tu tiempo libre una vez que regreses a Konoha. Aun te falta mucho para mejorar."

"Si, Gama-sensei." Saludo torpemente el rubio levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. "No tenias que golpear tan fuerte."

"No seria entrenamiento si no lo hiciera." Respondió alegremente el sapo.

"Excelente trabajo, Naruto-chan." Confeso a su sorpresa, Fukasaku, quien había estado viendo el final del combate. "Llegaste mas lejos de lo que espere en tan solo un año. Pero mañana debes regresar a Konoha y ganar experiencia en misiones. Ahí es donde aplicaras todo el aprendizaje ganado aquí, al mismo tiempo sigue entrenando y mejora tus habilidades. Nosotros solo te enseñamos los fundamentos." Naruto asintió. "Entonces vamos a cenar y luego a dormir. Mañana a primera hora regresas a Konoha, ya hable con el Hokage."

El joven sabio camino un tanto perturbado junto a Fukasaku. ¿Qué era lo perturbador? Que en verdad se había acostumbrado a la comida de Shima. Era algo que esperaba tener que olvidar una vez que se fuera de aquí. Extrañaba su querido ramen y por supuesto que extrañaba a su mejor amiga: Inuzuka Hana.

"_No puedo esperar a mostrarle lo fuerte que me he puesto en este ultimo año._"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Wacha! Espero que alguien se acuerde de Samurai Jack, una de las series grandes de antaño y que lamentablemente ya no hacen. Segun el creador algun dia veremos el desenlace en la pantalla grande, hubiera preferido esa pelicula que a la de las Chicas Superpoderosas infinitamente. El entrenamiento inicial de Naruto esta basado en el que Jack tuvo con los monos [Ep1Temp2-XIV: Jack aprende a saltar bien] al igual que la frase inicial, es la conversacion final entre Aku y Jack.**

**¿Se preguntaran de donde saque a Kuririn? Ese sapo ya existe, lo unico que le falta es el nombre, esta en una de las portadas de los volumenes de Manga de Naruto [Volumen 13]. Respecto al nombre tal vez muchos ya se dieron cuenta, simplemente se lo otorgue por las similitudes. Reemplacen la imagen del sapo por la de un humano calvo, dejen la ropa, los seis puntos en la frente y digan su nombre rapido. El nombre Kuririn es el nombre original que recibe el personaje en el que el sapo esta basado, se cambio a otro en america pero si lo dicen rapido lo entenderan. "¡Kuririn!" ¿Rima con algo? Tambien lo hago por la revelacion de los nombres de las bestias con cola: Que Roshi tuviera encerrado a dentro a Son Goku y que Naruto tuviera a Kurama dentro... creo que alguien vio demaciado Dragon Ball y Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**¡Feliz año a todos!  
>¡Reviews para inagurar el año!<br>Seran bienvenidos  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	3. Nota Importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Si bien no hubo actualizacion masiva como la vez pasada, durante este tiempo estuve organizando varios temas en lo que se refiere a mis historias. Copiare este aviso en las historias involucradas.**

**Primero que nada terminen de leer el mensaje antes que comenzar a maldecir. Temo decir que las historias "Dragones Errantes" y "Sennin" estan oficialmente canceladas. Trama parcial de estas seran integradas en "Tres años es mucho tiempo" y "Fundamentos para Chunin" respectivamente. **

**Sobre "Dragones Errantes", esta historia originalmente era parte de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" pero debido a que quedaba Naruto con un Harem demaciado grande decidi partirla a la mitad, seccionando la trama y las chicas seleccionadas entre las dos historias. Lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para desarrollarla apropiadamente, ya que tienen que contar que solo "parte" de la trama de "Tres años...", con solo la trama de las chicas el universo debia ser ampliado por mi mano y no pude realizarlo, por ello regresara al esquema original. Esto convertira a "Tres años es mucho tiempo" en mi primer "Mass-Harem" escrito [son más de diez chicas]. Si notan en el titulo hay algo agregado [que sera editado en los capitulos anteriores] "Parte I: Naciones Elementales", esta historia por organizacion se dividirá en dos partes para no atozigarnos con tantas chicas. Dare un breve spoiler para explicar esto: Naruto, ubicado cronologicamente a año y medio del inicio de su viaje, perdera su siguiente lucha contra el Dragon de Luz generando un gran descontento con este ultimo por su escaso progreso; para motivarle Dragon de Luz enviara a Naruto ****_solo_**** a otro continente para prepararlo para el ultimo combate con él con las esperanza de que el nuevo entorno pueda prepararlo, aqui conocera a la otra mitad de las chicas. Pueden esperar chicas de: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Ikkitousen, One Piece, Rosario+Vampire, Freezing, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Claymore, Kenichi y Fate Stay/Night y Metroid [si, esta ultima es obvia, pero creanme he creado un desarrollo digno de una obra maestra].**

**No sera harem sin desarrollo, es decir no es que Naruto este saltando de cama en cama, me apegare al desarrollo de cada personaje para dar mayor credibilidad, como creo que he hecho hasta ahora. **

**Sobre "Sennin", al igual que lo anterior, "Fundamentos para Chunin" y "Sennin" fueron uno solo, pero a diferencia de reintegrar la que fue dividida a la original, la original [Sennin] sera traida al material seccionado [Fundamentos para Chunin], no sera Harem Masivo [Mass-Harem] pero las chicas serán reajustadas y entre estos ajustes lamento decir que Tenten queda fuera del Harem de "Fundamentos para Chunin" en cambio sera Hana Inuzuka quien se integre al Harem de Fundamentos. No habra reescritura, es decir que Hana no conoce a Naruto durante su infancia, pero mucho de los eventos futuros son combinaciones de la trama entre "Fundamentos..." y "Sennin". La verdad es que cuando cree Sennin no habia vislumbrado un final, esperaba que mientras lo escribia el final aparecería solo, pero la verdad es que jamas logre encajarlo, en cambio "Fundamentos..." fue una creación desde el principio estable con final detallado siendo una saga de tres partes: "Fundamentos para Chunin", "Fundamentos para Jounin" y "Fundamentos para Kage", la única discordancia es el titulo para la tercera parte entre Kage o Hokage. **

**Por ultimo y no menos importante, "Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha" sera puesto en un hiato indefinido, NO CANCELADO. La verdad es que no puedo escribir con claridad debido a que Assassin's Creed es una saga que constantemente se renueva, siempre con nuevas temáticas ideas, armas. Esto no me permite escribir un sistema estable porque por así decirlo siempre hay un "cambio de moda" que hay nuevas granadas, nuevos inventos, armas, nuevos enemigos y misterios, si todo eso cambia con cada juego que sale no puedo adaptar la historia a estos cambios constantes y nuevos personajes por eso he decidido esperar [si es que ocurre alguna vez] el final de Asssassin's Creed o por lo menos esperar a que exista una especie de nivelación en las tramas.**

**Lamento los problemas y se que a muchos no les gustaran estas noticias, pero es algo necesario. No se preocupen por mi consentido [Destierro], seguirá a delante y ya falta poco para el siguiente capitulo. **


End file.
